Importance, it Varies with People
by calskies
Summary: Troy cheated. Gabby's mad. What will happen? Will they get back together? Or will they stay apart? Will their friends pick sides? Find out in Importance, it Varies with People Pen Name change: used to be coloradogirl42
1. Chapter 1

Trailer for "Am I Important to You

**Trailer for "Am I Important to You? Are Any of Us Important? "**

**By: troyella.rox **

**One night Troy made a drunken mistake...**

_Shows Troy making out and feeling up another girl_

**And somehow Gabby finds out about it...**

_Shows Gabby looking at a video on her phone_

**So, she breaks up with him for good...**

_Shows Troy crying and apologizing while Gabby walks away_

**Maybe not...**

_Shows Gabby crying and looking through scrapbooks_

**But when Troy gets a new girlfriend what will happen...**

_Shows the gang walking away from Troy after getting in a huge fight_

**Will anything ever be the same again?**

**Will the gang get back together?**

**Starring:**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

**Chris Warren Jr. as Zeke Baylor**

**And**

**Olyesia Rulin as Kelsi Neilson**

**In Am I Important to You? Are Any of Us Important to You?**

**Coming Soon to a monitor near you **

**PLEASE Review. This is my first fanfic and I really want to know what people think of my writing. Please even if its just an "I liked it" or "It sucked" I want to know what you think.**

**-Calli-**


	2. The Reason

The Reason

**The Reason**

**By: troyella.rox**

Troy was pissed off, and upset to say the least.

He and Gabby had just gotten into an argument over something stupid that he'd brought up. He thought it was her fault, she thought it was his. They both knew that they would forgive each other easily, but were too stubborn to admit that they had. Still, Troy was worried, he had said some not-so nice words to Gabby, and made her cry.

We'd all agree that Troy can be an egotistical jerk sometimes, but there is one thing he NEVER likes to. Make girls cry and then know he caused them to cry. Yet as in love with Gabby as he is he wasn't going to forgive her already. He knew Gabby was going to be at home that night and so he decided to go to a house party that a guy on the basketball team was throwing to get some 'relief'.

Gabby is hysterical, and not in a good way.

In her and Troy's fight he brought up her dad, whose death she hasn't gotten over, and on top of it all it's her birthday and he forgot about it. She's not necessarily angry at Troy she's just very hurt at some things he said about her family and her.

To get over the fight, and to celebrate her birthday she was having most of her girlfriends, Taylor, Kelsi, and Alyza(Ryan's girlfriend) over for a sleepover. Sharpay was at the party with Zeke and also to make sure Troy doesn't do anything.

Little did she know that soon she would be getting a video from Sharpay that would change her views on love forever...

**Please, Pretty please with a cherry on top review. I'm not going to be one of those authors who says give me 10 reviews and you get the next chapter. I'm just not that kind of person. But y'alls reviews make me smile, and I love to hear what my readers think. When someone does review again it makes me smile and im also thankful because they took their time to comment on my story. I realize this is a long authors note…so im going to stop here. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own HSM. I only own Alyza which is prounced like Eliza. **

**Also this chapter is dedicated to……zanessaunique…… your review made me smile…**

**-Calli-**


	3. The Fight and Party

The Fight and Party

**The Fight and Party**

**Chapter 2**

**By: troyella.rox**

"Gabby, what exactly was the fight about anyway?" Taylor asked hesitantly.

"He brought something up that made me upset." Gabby explained.

"Care to elaborate?" Kelsi said.

_Flashback:_

_Troy had been in a bad mood all day. Yes, partially because his dad was being a jerk. The other half was that he had heard some of the football players talking about wanting to have a piece of Gabby, and that just made him mad that other people would talk about his girl like that. Least to say he was a force to be reckoned with._

_Gabby was getting worried that she had done something wrong and made him mad, because he had been really distant and short with her all day. So, during free period she decided to go and talk to him._

"_Troy, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" Gabby asked her voice filled with loving worry._

"_Oh I'm just fine Gabby; my dad's being a jerk. You know how that feels-Oh wait you don't because you don't have a dad!" Troy told her meanly not even thinking how hurt she would be._

"_Troy…just because my dad is dead doesn't mean that you can rub it in my face that you still have your own!! I'd give anything, anything to have a dad right now, and you're complaining that yours is being a little hard on you."_

"_Gab-"_

"_Troy…..you know what don't even say another word I get that you don't care a single bit about me at ALL!! I see that a year and a half of you telling me you love me and that you'd always care about me and my feelings was all a lie." Gabby said sternly, but then walked away with tears running down her expressionless face. _

_End of Flashback_

"You know what hurt the most out of it all?" Gabby says.

"What?" All 3 girls question.

"He didn't even come after me."

"Gabs, you know for a fact that Troy would never purposely make you cry, right?" Alyza states more than asks.

"I know Lyza, its just he forgot my birthday and he's never forgotten it before and even before we were together he always remembered. I'm starting to think that Troy doesn't love me anymore."

Before the girls could say anything Gabby's older brother, Josh walks in.

"Happy Birthday Bella, what's wrong?" He asks concerned.

Gabby doesn't answer because she'd been and still was crying her eyes out, so Kelsi answered for her.

"She and Troy got in a fight at school today, and he brought up how she didn't have a dad and that he did."

"WHAT? He knows that the death is still a sore subject for Gabby!"

"Hey, I just got a text and video from Pay-Pay." Gabby said interrupting the conversation.

_To: Gab_

_From: Pay-Pay_

_Gab, I'm so sorry. You of all people for this to happen to, you don't deserve all the pain you're going through. Troy is such a JERK!! Especially on your birthday of all days to do this, I'm coming over now b/c if I stay here any longer your ex-boyfriend is going to be killed 2nite. See ya soon!!_

_xxPay-Payxx_

Gabby watches the video and starts to breakdown. The video was of Troy and Heather (head cheerleader who is jealous of Gabby) making out and heading up the stairs.

**Gabby's POV:**

I can't believe he would do that. Drunk or not I don't care he should be loyal to his girlfriend, even if they just got in a fight. You know what? Of course you don't only I know what. I'm not going to let this affect me. Yes I'm going to break up with him. I can't be with a guy who cheated on me. Maybe I'll enjoy the single life for a while. Show Troy that I can be fine without him. Now all I have to do is break the other news.

**End of Gabby's POV. **

**With Sharpay at the Party before she sent Gabby the video**

"Zeke, is Troy normally all over girls like this when he's drunk?" Sharpay questions.

"Normally, no, but after a fight with Gabby……He's horrible. I suggest you leave because Troy can get violent, and I mean REALLY violent. I just don't want you to get hurt." , Zeke explained to her.

"I'll leave just right after I've sent Gabby this video of Troy and Heather. Besides, if I stay here much longer Troy probably won't live to see light tomorrow." Sharpay said joking but being serious at the same time.

--

"Gab, Tay, Kels, Lyza!!" Sharpay yelled.

"We're in the living room." Taylor answered.

"Oh, Gab, I'm sooo sorry. If you gave me permission I'd go right back over there and whack that boy 'till he can't see straight, but you won't let me cause you're too nice!"

"Sharpay, can I talk to you alone?"

Sharpay gulped, it must be serious she only used my name in serious matters.

"What's the matter honey?" Sharpay asked with care and love lacing her voice.

"I'm late." Gabby answered

"Gab, do you wanna take a test then go to the doctor?" Sharpay questioned. Gabby nodded. "If you are pregnant it would be Troy's right?" Gabby nodded. "Do the other girls know?" Again Gabby nodded. "Do you want me to go get a test?" For the last time Gabby nodded.

**W/the Boys at the Party**

Chad, Zeke, Ryan, and Jason's phones ring at the same time.

"Hello?" They all say.

"It's Shar I'm talking to all of you."

"Shar, what do you want?" Ryan politely asked.

"Is Troy still upstairs with Heather?"

"Yep, has been for awhile now. Does Briella know?" Chad said.

"Yes, that's half of the reason why I called, Gabby MIGHT be pregnant, and yes its Troy's if she is. Don't tell ANYONE……Chad."

"What?" Chad asked innocently.

"Who told Gab about her 'surprise' party?...Ok you'll keep quiet this time."

"Ok…wait you said WHAT exactly about Rie??" Zeke realized

"She might be pregnant, and don't tell ANYONE!!" Sharpay told them again.

"What do you want us to do?" Jason asked.

"Could y'all leave the party and go over to Gab's house?"

"Ya sis we can do that see ya in a few." Ryan answered.

"Bye" Sharpay said and then hung up.

**W/The gang at Gabby's**

"Shar, I'm scared. I don't want to be a mom at 16." Gabby sobbed.

"Gab, we'll be behind you every step of the way if you are pregnant, all the boys promised to be, even Chad."

Gabby laughed and said mostly to herself, "Okay, I can do this."

5 minutes later Gabby walks out.

The gang gasps.

What were the results??

**Ok Please help me out. I'm not sure whether I should make her pregnant or not. If I make her pregnant I'll go to when the kid is 13 which makes her 29 in the next chapter. I have some ideas for that scenario. OR if you don't want her pregnant you'll have to deal with Troy being a HUGE jerk to the gang and Gabby. Also he will have another girlfriend and she will make Troy believe her lies about Gabby. I have ideas for that scenario too. I want to know what my readers want to see and read. Sooo please tell me in a review!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Alyza and Heather (possibly a kid to own also)**

**This chapter is dedicated to……Kaci(an anon. reviewer) and Lost in Believing……Thanks again!!**

**REVIEW!! Make me smile!!**

**-Calli- **


	4. The Breakup

The Breakup

**The Breakup**

**Chapter 3**

**By: troyella.rox **

"Oh thank God!" Lyza said. The whole gang let out a sigh of relief, the result was negative.

"Gabby," Chad started to say "what would you have done if that test was positive? Would you still breakup with Troy? Would Troy even know about the baby? Would you let us take you in? What would you have done?"

"Chad, I'm breaking up with Troy no matter the circumstance, he would not know about the baby unless I saw him again and felt the need to tell him. To answer your second questions if it got too much to live by myself, yes I would let you take me in. Then to answer your last question……I would probably try to go to college maybe at Stanford, UCLA, or USC. I might even go to the University of Texas. (Go Horns!!) I would move states but not be across the country. Does that answer your questions?" Gabby answered.

"That answers _his_ questions, that doesn't mean you've answered everyone's missy!" Taylor said.

"What's everyone else's questions Taylor?"

"Where are you going to go to college?"

"The places I mentioned."

"Oh, okay questions answered."

"Good, 'cause I'm getting tired and I wanna go to sleep." Jason said.

"Goodnight Jason!!" Everyone said.

"Umm…Gabby you have a visitor pulling up their car in the driveway." Zeke politely said.

"Oh my god. It's Troy, what do I do??" Gabby exclaimed nervously.

"You just break up with him, like any normal girl would after seeing her boyfriend making-out with the head cheerleader and taking her upstairs!! That's what I'd do to Zeke if he did that!!" Sharpay told her.

"Alright…I am breaking up with him tonight he's going to know-"Gabby got cut off by the doorbell ringing.

_xxx_calli_xxx _

"Hey Bella, what's up?" Troy asked like he hadn't done anything at the party.

"Oh nothin' much, just having a sleepover with the gang…So, how was Rod's party??...or should I call it your make-out with Heather party??...Your having sex with Heather party??...or your _break-up _night??...Tell me Troy, what should I call that party??" Gabby said coldly.

"Bella-"

"You aren't allowed to call me that!"

"Gabby"

"That either, the only thing I will allow you to call me is Gabriella!"

"Gabriella, I didn't do anything with Heather!! Someone must have photo shopped it!!"

"So, someone I trust _very_ much would photo shop a _whole _video of you and Heather making out at Rod's party?? Which I know very well that you were at so don't even try to lie to me."

"Umm…I guess not."

"So, you're admitting that you did sleep with Heather??"

"Yes"

"Any explanation?"

Troy nodded meekly. Gabriella was the only one who could make him know why he did something if he hadn't already admitted it. (I know that's a little confusing, I hope you get my point)

"Explain" Gabby said with no emotion for him in her voice at all only hate and confusion.

"Alright, after we had gotten into our fight I was really upset. About making you cry and that I'd forgotten your birthday. You mean the world to me Bell-Gabriella. I'm sorry. I had way too much to drink at the party, and Heather came onto me. It wasn't my fault!"

"Troy……We're over, I don't care that you had too much to drink at the party, you let Heather come onto you, I don't care that you've apologized, _I don't care_ Troy. If you think you can prove to me that you're really and truly sorry, I _might_ forgive you."

"How do I do that??"

"You have to figure that out for yourself, that question I won't give you the answer to."

"Alright, talk to ya later Gabby, I mean Gabriella"

"Bye"

**Gabby's POV:**

I meant what I said, but then I didn't mean what I said. I'm confused. Like every other girl in the world after a fight or a break-up

I'm thinking that men suck and love stinks. I don't know what to do. Right now my hate for Troy is overpowering my love for him. Yes, I still love him and probably always will. It's just that he betrayed my trust for him and I don't know how he will _ever_ earn that back. He'd have to do something drastic like ignore all offers from girls. Oh crap, Homecoming's next week…Guess I'll go by myself no other guy wants to ask me. Even if a guy asked me I'd say no because it'd feel like I was betraying Troy even though we're not together. I'm going to Homecoming by myself. We'd all agree that's pretty lame, but I'm not going to go with anybody, who knows I just might make it out on to the dance floor on Friday.

**End Gabby POV**

**Troy POV:**

You know what; I'm not going to let Gabby affect me. I can get any girl in school to go to Homecoming with me, and I'm going to use that to my advantage. I know I should be apologizing to Gabby but I'm not going to right now. I've dated Gabby since freshman year for crying out loud! I should be able to play the field a little. I'm king of East High girls bow down at my feet, now I'll be able to pick one up and take her to the Homecoming Dance. I don't need Gabby by my side. I'll do just fine. She probably expects me to be all sad and mopey. WRONG!! She'll see how Troy Bolton is going to enjoy the high life.

(Troy is now becoming a jerk!)

**End Troy POV**

_xxx_calli_xxx _

**Next day at school**

Gabby was walking into school. She had a feeling that all Troy said was a bunch of bullcrap. Luckily she had Josh standing by her all the way.

"Alright Bella you sure you're going to be ok??" Josh asked full of concern.

"Yes Josh, now go head over to your precious Lyndsey Bolton. If she asks tell her I'm doing alright."

(If you're confused Josh is dating Troy's older sister. I totally just came up with that!)

"Are you sure?? I don't want to leave you alone."

"Yes. I'm sure; if you want me to I'll walk over and talk with Lyndsey with you."

"Come on."

**With Lyndsey**

"Hey Lyns." Josh and Gabby said at the same time.

"Hey Josh. Hey Gabby…Are you alright?? Troy came home completely wasted the night of the party. I knew something had happened. He didn't tell me the details until last night. I'm soooo sorry. I would beat him up till his insides are on the outside, but I didn't want you to be mad at me. Are you okay??" Lyndsey asked.

"Lyndsey, I'm fine. I broke up with Troy last night, and then he fed me all this bullcrap sayin' he was so sorry and that he'd do anything to get me back. Lyns what he really wanted was to play the field I know that and I'm glad I got to dump him before he dumped me. So, to answer your question, I'm just fine."

"Alright, you probably want to get away and just came so your brother would stop bothering you about if you were ok or not. So you can go ahead and go now."

"Thanks Lyns. I'll probably call you later!!"

**With Gabby and The Gang**

Gabby walked up to the gang. She said hello to everyone and gave them hugs.

"Hey Gabs." They all said.

"What's going on Gabster??" Chad said.

"Oh nothin' much Chadster." Gabby replied.

"Briella, I wouldn't advise you to turn around any time soon." Jason said.

"You dumbutt!! That'll make her want to turn around to see what you're talking about!!" Lyza yelled.

Gabby turned around and saw……

(Think I'd leave you hangin??)

Troy and Heather Walking into school hand in hand and then he walked her to her locker and then walked to his which was oh so conveniently located right next to Gabby's locker where the gang had made a human wall so Gabby didn't have to see him.

"Hey Chad. Hey Zeke. Hey Jason. Hey Ryan. What's up??" Troy asked.

"……"

"Ooookkkkk. Talk to you in homeroom then." Troy said confusedly.

"Guys, you don't have to ignore your best friend just because he hurt me." Gabby said shocked.

"Rie, so what if he's our supposed 'best friend' we all care about you and want to see you happy." Zeke said before he got cut off.

"Ya Briella and if you're not happy with him than neither are we. He's going to get yelled at during practice. Anyway, before you ask what I think you're going to ask we would and we are giving up one of our friends for you. Like Zeke said we'd do anything to see you happy again." Jason said.

"Ditto bro'." Ryan and Chad said.

"I'm not going to be able to change your minds am I?" Gabby asked.

"Nope sis and never will." Chad said.

"About this?? Or about anything??"

"About this."

"Ok."

Then the bell rang for their homeroom with Darbus.

"Let's get going before Darbus has a cow!!" Kelsi said.

"Darbus wouldn't have a cow she'd have the whole barn!!" Sharpay said jokingly. They all started cracking up.

**In Homeroom.**

In homeroom they sat like this: **Column 1 Column 2 Column3 **

**Heather K. Rod P. Zeke B. **

**Taylor M. Kelsi N. Alyza R.**

**Jason C. Troy B. Gabriella M.**

**Chad D. Sharpay E. Ryan E.**

After Ms. Darbus took roll she let them sit and talk. Sharpay texted Gabby-

_To: Gab_

_From: Pay-Pay_

_Hey Girl!!_

_i really like my seat right now. i bet you're not. actually i bet you are mentally kicking yourself in in the ass for choosing this seat am i right?? _

_txt me back!!_

_xoxoxox-_

_Pay-pay_

_To: Pay-Pay_

_From: Gab_

_yup u sure r right all he's doing is trying to get chad jason and ryan to talk to him. pretty pitiful attempts. he's getting ignored. i don't want them to do all of this 4 me. y r y'all doing it??_

_xoxoxox-_

_gab_

_To: Gab_

_From: Pay-Pay_

_we're doing it because we luv u and we kno u'd do the same 4 us if we ever needed it oops gtg darbus alert!!_

_xoxo-_

_pay-pay_

Then the bell that signaled the end of homeroom rang. They all left the classroom. Then in the hallway Heather came up to Gabby and started to talk with her minion's right behind her. Sharpay and Lyza came to Gabby's side immediately.

**Ooh…What's gonna go down between Heather and Gabby??**

**I introduced a new character this chapter. Whatcha' think of siblings dating siblings?? Josh and Lyndsey help out later on in the story. For now they're just minor characters. **

**So, all of you wanted Gabby not to be pregnant and have to deal with Troy being a huge jerk!! He'll be a jerk for a while…sorry!! **

**Sorry for not updating in a while. My parents just surprised me with we are moving to Colorado!! So I've been soooooo busy with packing and everything. Sorry again!!**

**Hope this chapter was good I spent all day (with breaks in between) writing this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM sadly…If I did Zac Efron would be sitting in my living room right now! but he isn't. tear-tear.**

**This chapter is dedicated to…oxlovelyxo…Thanks for reviewing you gave me some GREAT complements! Thanks!!**

**Please review I didn't get that many last time helping me out with my decision so PLEASE review and make me smile!!**

**xoxoCallixoxo **


	5. The BF

The BF…

**The BF…**

**Chapter 4**

**By: troyella.rox**

"Okay Geeky-Ella stay away from Troy he's mine now not yours! So unless you want to have a throw down with me I suggest that you back off!!" Heather said to Gabby.

"First of all my name is Gabriella, but I guess you're so dumb that you can't even remember that! Second of all you don't have to tell me to back off, _I _broke-up with Troy, he didn't break-up with me. I'm not as dumb as him to go after a cheerleader that has the IQ of a pillowcase. Troy's just as dumb as you are if he wanted to even think about going out with you!" Gabby sneered back.

"Well Geeky I don't care what your name is. All that matters is that I have Troy now and you don't. Face it, you can't stand that your precious Troy doesn't love you anymore and has me now."

"Ok, you can call Gabby whatever you want but you're getting called Dumb Bitch.ok? Good!" Sharpay sneered at Heather.

"Alright Blonde Dog what do you think is going on? You think you rule the school, Newsflash you don't ok?? We and the jocks do, in a split second three-fourths of the school would be on our side instead of yours." One of Heather's minions, Candy, said.

"Wanna bet??" Lyza said.

"Sure, let's do it at lunch." Heather said positive that she was going to win.

"Wait just one minute!! What does Gabby win if the student body goes to her side??" Lyza questioned.

"I would break-up with Troy and he would be a free man and I wouldn't talk to Gabby ever again. That ok?"

"Yes." Sharpay said.

"What would Heather win if Gabby lost??" Her other minion Lacee asked.

"Well…I would never try to get with Troy again and would not get in you way for the year we have left at East High. That ok with you?" Gabby waged. (They're juniors)

"Yep!" Lacee said.

"See ya then." Gabby told them.

At Lunch

Lunch was finally here. Gabby wasn't worried at all who was going to win. She really didn't care. Remind you neither she, Sharpay or Lyza made that bet. Heather's top minion Candy did.

Then Heather stood on top of her seat and said, "Everybody, give me your attention!!" like a dictator would.

No one stopped talking. Then Gabby got up and said politely, "Guys and Girls please turn your attention to Heather."

All of the student body turned their attention to Heather. Truthfully, no one liked Heather. They didn't like her because she was snotty and mean to everyone, especially Gabby. The student body liked Gabby better than Heather and her minions. They liked Gabby better because she was nice, kind, and polite to everyone. Gabby knew she was popular, but she didn't use that to her advantage at all. Gabby grew up being picked on by the popular kids and didn't want the East High kids to have to go through that. Back to the conversation.

"Listen up! Candy made a bet with Gabby this morning. Wanna know what it is?? Y'all make the decision!"

"Yea!!" The student body yelled enthusiastically.

"Alright, if there was a fight between me and Gabby whose side would you be on?? Go stand behind the person you would choose……NOW!!" Heather yelled.

Every person in the student body except for Candy, and Troy went and stood behind Gabriella. (Didn't think I'd let her lose now did you??)

"Alright Heather your point is proven." Gabby said.

"Yea, obviously the student body likes Bella a whole heck of a lot better than you Heather. The only people who stood behind you must be either stupid or didn't realize what has been in front of him the entire time." Chad smartly said.

Troy knew that he'd be getting a talking to during practice.

**At Practice**

"Well, well, well……look who it is." Jason sneered.

"Why are you guys so pissed at me??" Troy asked confusedly.

"_Why are we pissed at you?? _We're more than pissed Troy. You hurt Gabby, you hurt my little sister ya she might not be my flesh and blood, but I sure love her just like she was my own little sister and you hurt her!! We want Gabby to be happy, not dealing with the prospects of if she'd ever be able to trust anyone after what you did to her!!" Chad yelled at him filled with fury.

All the girls plus Ryan had walked into the gym when they had walked by during free period, which was now. Taylor walked up to Chad and tried to calm him down.

"Tay, I know he's your boyfriend and all, but you can't calm him down, when he's like this only Briella can so, let her work her magic." Jason said quietly to Taylor.

"Yea, I know I just wanted to give it a shot." Taylor said disappointedly.

"Come on Chadster let's go have a little talk." Gabby said softly to him, but it was so quiet she might as well of said it through a microphone.

**With Gabby and Chad**

"Alright Chad I just walked in when Tay was trying to hold you back. What happened?" Gabby asked while they were sitting in the back row of the auditorium.

"Well, Troy asked why we were so pissed at him acting like you were the one who had cheated and he was the one who had done no wrong and I got mad." Chad explained to some extent.

"Chad …people are going to say things about me whether you like it or not. I know that you think that it's your job to be my protector now since Troy decided to sleep with another slut, and it is. But I don't need you to go too far into the overprotective brother mode, I've got Josh for that. Everyone seems to think I've forgotten about him. Chad why do you care and love me like your own little sister?? You've never told me this before."

(A/N: Chad might get a little emotional in these next couple of chapters, but hey guys need to show emotion every one in a while it just shows that they're human!!)

"Well…Bella. Let me start from the beginning. When I was 3 years old my mom got pregnant." Chad started to cry silent tears as he remembered all the memories.

"Chad, you don't have to tell me if it's too hard, I won't think any less of you."

"Bella, I have to tell someone else. Troy's the only person who knows, Taylor doesn't even know. Back to the story, I remember the day so vividly when my parents told me that they were expecting. I had just come home from pre-school. I had so much fun with Troy that day. He told me that Lynsey had flattened his favorite basketball. We spent the whole day thinking of ways to get her back, but once I walked through the door and saw my parents faces I thought someone had died. They were so serious. Their expressions, body movements, everything! So at dinner I asked what was wrong. My parents just sighed and flat out told me that I was going to be a big brother. Bella, I had never been so scared in my life. I didn't know what to do, how to act, I didn't know ANYTHING about being a big brother. So when Alexys (pronounced like Alexis) was born I made a vow to myself, I was never going to let her get hurt, physically or emotionally. Growing up with her was a blast. She and I had this unexplainable bond, kinda like ours. We could tease each other, we could be in total moods with one another but at the end of the day she was my sister, I loved her, she was forgiven and that was that. One day I was walking with her to her dance class, I was 12 and she was 9. We were bouncing a basketball around on the sidewalk. Alexys was holding the basketball; I slapped it out of her hand and it rolled out on to the street." Chad started to cry harder.

"Chad you can stop if you want to." Gabby said softly.

"NO! I mean no, Gabby I've gotten this far I need to tell you the rest." Chad spoke to her just as soft, if not softer.

"Alright Chad continue on."

"Ok, well the basketball rolled out onto the middle of the street, and Alexys started to run after it. She had bent down to get the ball, and out of nowhere this car came speeding by and ran her over." Chad had started to sob. "Anyway, the car just kept on driving, and I ran as fast as I could to get to her. She was bleeding a lot. She was bleeding from her head, had gashes on her knees, and really bad road rash on her back. First I got her out of the middle of the road on to the sidewalk and asked her if she could hear me. She said and I quote "Chad…I…love…you, you…are…the…best…big…brother…anyone could…ask for." Then she went unconscious, or that's what I thought at the time. I got out my cell and called 911. When we got to the hospital Alexys was immediately took back to the OR. 5 or 6 hours later a doctor came out and asked for Alexys Danforth, my parents and I went up there. Then doctor said I'm so sorry and gave us a sheet of paper. Thoughts crossed my mind like: _Sorry for what?, Why does he need to be sorry?_. Then I heard my mom burst into tears and she shoved me the sheet of paper. Three words and a time were all I read on that sheet. _**Time of death: 4:57pm. **_I couldn't believe it. My sister, my own flesh and blood was dead and it was all my fault. So to answer your question Bella, I love you like my own flesh and blood because when I'm with you I feel Alexys's presence, and even though I know it's you I still feel her presence and that's why you and only you can calm me down."

"First of all Chad, Alexys dying is not your fault, it's the guy who ran over her who is at fault so don't blame yourself Chad Michael. Second of all I know what you mean about feeling someone's presence, but that story is for another day and another time."

"Gabby, for the first time since Alexys died I will say it's not my fault, and mean it."

**With the Guys and Girls while Chad and Gabby are Talking**

**Troy had walked out of the gym.**

"I don't get it. Why can only Gabby calm him down??" Taylor asked.

"No one knows Tay, its part of the unexplainable bond that Rie and Chad have. No one knows why their bond is so strong, only they do." Zeke answered.

"I know they have a really strong bond, I'm just confused as to why he won't tell me certain things."

"Tay. He'll tell you he just does things a little differently than other people. When there is some important news he will tell about 2 people and then either tell all of us himself, or get one of the people he told to tell us." Ryan explained.

"Well who do you think the 2 people are??"

"Probably…Gabby and Troy, He's probably telling Gabby right now while Troy's already been told. Since Chad and Troy are a little rocky right now Gabby'll probably tell us in 10 days to 2 weeks. So soon we'll know Tay, soon we will know." Jason said.

"Alright, thanks guys, here they come now."

"Hey Chad!! You doin better??" Kelsi asked.

"Yup much. I got something off my chest to Bella, and I feel sooo much better." Chad answered.

"Hey Gabs, why do you let only Josh and Chad call you 'Bella'??" Sharpay questioned.

"That's another story for another time Sharpay. Don't worry you'll find out soon." Gabby answered.

"Okay…off that subject Have you seen Troy and Heather??" Lyza asked.

"Heck yea we've all seen them. I heard that they broke up during free period than got back together in gym!!" Kelsi answered.

"I bet the only reason he got back together with her was because she was wearing those teeny-tiny gym shorts." Sharpay said.

"You know…y'all really need to talk things out with Troy. He won't figure out what he's doing wrong unless you tell him. Now, I'm not telling you to go scream and yell at him because that isn't what I want you to do. He is your friend; he deserves an explanation if not anything else." Gabby told them.

"When are we supposed to do that?? When are we supposed to drag Troy away from Heather??" Zeke questioned politely.

"You don't have to go and talk to him directly. Send him a text, say meet us to shoot hoops in 10 minutes at Garrison Park. Don't bring up the subject directly, wait and see if he acts any differently, then if he does you can start talking to him about it all you want. That ok??" Gabby explained to them.

"Yes." Ryan answered,

"Well, off that subject. I _need _a dress for homecoming!! It's on Friday!!" Sharpay shrilled.

"We need our boyfriends to ask us!! Chad hasn't asked me yet!!" Taylor complained.

"Tay…Gabby doesn't have a boyfriend remember!!" Lyza pointed out.

"Oh I forgot…I'm so sorry Gabby!!" Taylor apologized.

"It's fine I have a date for Homecoming." Gabby said.

"What?? When?? Who?? Where??" Sharpay frantically asked.

"Yes, I have a date for homecoming. He asked me yesterday (Today is Tuesday…Their fight happened last Friday.) My date is Zach Bryant. He asked me when I was standing at my locker during free period. That answers them all??" Gabby answered then questioned.

"No…Shar forgot the most important one……Why?? I thought you told us you were going stag??" Taylor asked.

"Well, I changed my mind ok? I know he's the football captain, but he's smart, sweet, kind and polite. Not your typical football captain, I know. He's a good guy. I know how to protect myself, and if it gets too much for me to handle I always have my big brothers!! It's going to be fine!" Gabby replied.

"Alright, I'm ok with it because he was my lab partner in AP Chem. and he was really sweet. Good choice Gabby!! You're finally moving on from that bastard who hurt you in the first place!!" Taylor said.

"But please please don't tell the guys that I'm going with him, ya they get along with him and all, but I want them to be surprised. The only guys who know are Josh and Ryan." Gabby told them.

"Ya we all agree we won't tell the guys, but why'd you tell Ryan??" Sharpay asked.

"I told Ryan because he can keep a secret, and he saw Zach ask me."

"Oh, okay!!" Sharpay replied.

"Talk to y'all later! I gotta go pick up my dress!!" Gabby said then left.

**At Homecoming**

The whole gang was there except Gabby. They were all starting to get a little worried which was okay because Gabby was normally the first one there out of all of them.

"If he did anything to Gabby I'm going to chop his balls off." Sharpay mumbled.

"Say what?? Gabby has a date??" Chad yelled.

"Say it a little louder why don't ya?? I don't think the people in China heard you." Sharpay said sarcastically.

"So…Does Gabby have a date?? Or not??" Jason asked.

"Look and see for yourselves." Kelsi said quietly.

**Ok, what's the student body's reaction?? **

**Gabby with the football captain?? She sure has a thing for captains that's for sure. What's Troy going to think?? How are the guys going to react??**

**You can find out in the next chapter!!**

**I might not get another update out until the latter part of the week, but if I do get it out earlier I'll have to have some persuasive reviewers!! (hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge)**

**Well make me happy and review!!**

**Love ya-**

**xoxoCallixoxo**


	6. The Homecoming Dance

The Homecoming Dance

**The Homecoming Dance**

**Chapter 5**

**By: coloradogirl42 (formally: troyella.rox)**

"Wow…Gabby looks good!!" Ryan said loudly.

"Yea she does…Wait, who is that with her??" Chad agreed then asked.

"That is Gabby's date. Geez even a blind person would know that!!" Sharpay said.

"Whoa…wait hold up!! That's Zach Bryant!!" Zeke yelled.

"Yes, yes it is…Got a problem with that??" Gabby showed up at the table with Zach and asked with a bit of an attitude.

"N-n-no……I mean no, I don't have a problem with that." Zeke stuttered.

"Do any of the other guys??" Gabby said.

"No." The other guys said in unison.

"Okay, well then come on!! Are we gonna dance or what??" Gabby said back to her normal self.

They all paired off. Gabby with Zach, Taylor with Chad, Sharpay with Zeke, Ryan with Alyza, and last but not least Kelsi with Jason. Gabby and Zach danced like they were a couple, but in reality they were just good friends. Later on in the dance, the dj called for the traditional spotlight dance. The spotlight dance was the 'Golden Couples' there was a senior, junior, sophomore, and freshman couple, that had to go out on the dance floor. If the couples didn't go out and dance the basketball team started off the season with bad luck and no one wanted that to happen. The junior's 'Golden Couple' was Gabriella and Troy, who else??

_I know how it feels  
To wake up without her  
Lying here all alone  
Just thinking about her_

I can't believe  
Her hold on me  
It's something indescribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please

_Chorus:__  
If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
I know when she  
Holds on to me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
And tell her I love her_

Oh yeah, just tell her I love her  
The way that she moves  
You know what it does to me  
And when I catch her eye  
I can hardly breathe

Still can't believe  
Her hold on me  
She's just so indescribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please, please

_Chorus___

Every time that I'm around her  
I just go to pieces crashing tumbling to the ground  
I'm so glad I found her  
I know how it feels

_Chorus___

Oh yeah, just tell her I love her

Dancing with each other was awkward enough to begin with, and then to put the icing on top of the cake the song just made it all the worse. The song had a very special meaning to Troy and Gabriella, Troy had sang it to her for Valentine's Day, and that was the first time they exchanged 'I love you's'. The ex-couple let go as soon as the song was over. Troy rushed to Heather and Gabby bolted to Zach, they didn't make eye contact once while they were dancing. The boys questioned Zach as to why he wasn't jealous that Gabby was dancing with Troy. He told them that him and Gabby were just good friends and that her and Troy were meant for each other. The gang agreed with him.

For the first time in the entire dance Troy looked over to the gang, they were laughing at something that Chad had done. 'Typical Chad' he thought. Then for another first, he actually wished that he could be over there with the gang and not be in a fight with all of them. Troy was experiencing some thoughts that he'd never felt before and he wasn't liking them so he stopped looking over there. Deep, deep down inside we all know Troy is starting to feel guilty about cheating on Gabby and fighting with the gang. But Troy being a typical guy does not want to confront his feelings and deal with them, so he just ignores the feeling and hopes it will go away. We all know that guilt only goes away after you've apologized and made-up for your mistake. Who knows when that'll happen?

(I do!! That's a privilege of being the author)

After Homecoming, like every year there is a CRAZY party. The gang plus Troy was planning to attend. The party gets crazier and crazier every year; guys get stoned and take girls upstairs only not to remember a thing the next morning. Girls don't get as stoned as the guys do, they think its fun seeing them run around like their head's cut off. Neither Troy nor Gabby was sure about going to the party without each other, the last 3 years they had gone together, danced with each other, hung out with each other while their friends got drunk. They weren't sure what exactly was going to happen at the party, but something bad or good depends on how you look at it was going to end up happening whether they liked it or not.

**The Day after the Party**

The whole gang along with Josh, Lyndsey, Ms. Montez, and Mr. and Mrs. Bolton were in the waiting room of Albuquerque Memorial Hospital. The girls' eyes were bloodshot from crying so much, their faces looked worn out and stressed, and they were clinging onto their boyfriends as their lifeline. The guys were a different story, they had bags under their eyes from not getting a wink of sleep that night because they kept watch on their girlfriend just to make sure that they were breathing, the boys had kept back tears while the girls were awake so they wouldn't think any less of them but, after they all drifted off to sleep they let the tears fall. Since y'all are probably totally confused let's go back to the after-Homecoming party last night.

_Flashback: _

_Zach had just gone upstairs with some brunette from the volleyball team. Gabby didn't care what he did at the party. Since her date left her she was now the ninth wheel and didn't want to be, so she left the party. Gabby had made it out the door and was out in the middle of the street (sound familiar??) when Troy ran out and called her name. She came to a halt and turned around. Troy was running out to her. _

"_So, you left the party because your date decided that he wanted someone better that you?? I wouldn't blame him." Troy said trying to wind Gabby up._

"_No. Let's set some things straight Bolton. First of all Zach was not my date, he just asked me to Homecoming as friends. Second of all, I left the party because I didn't want to be the ninth wheel. So you can shut up about all the crap you were going to feed me about Zach going upstairs because I wouldn't give him any." Gabriella snapped at him._

_All of a sudden a speeding car is coming straight on with no plans of stopping and right before the car hits them Gabby lets out an ear splitting scream only to be heard by Chad and Taylor._

"_HELP US!!" Was heard clearly through Chad and Taylor's ears._

"_Tay, that was Bella's scream she out in front of the house…LET'S GO!!" Chad yelled._

_Chad and Taylor get out there and see Gabby and Troy laying on the ground, blood pouring out of gashes they had. Chad just stood there not believing that it was his 'sister' and 'brother' lying out in the middle of the street. While Chad was standing there Taylor had done the smart thing and called 911. Not even a minute later they heard sirens coming down the road. The ambulance put Gabby and Troy in the back and told Taylor and Chad to get in and that they could call family members and friends once they got to the hospital._

_**At the Hospital**_

_Chad and Taylor had called everyone and they were making the 30 minute drive to the hospital where riding in the ambulance had only taken them 10. While they were there the doctor had come out to update them on Troy and Gabby's condition. _

"_Well, Troy's left leg was broken right above his ankle and right below his knee, but he doesn't have any other injuries. Gabriella's right leg was broken in mid-thigh, mid-calf, her foot bones were shattered, and four of her ribs are broken. She's in a coma." Dr. Adams reported._

"_Medically induced or did she fall into it by herself?" Chad asked._

"_She fell into it because of the shock and pain her body was experiencing. She should wake up in about a week, week and a half. If she hasn't woken up by then, we will start trying to bring her out of the coma with meds." Dr. Adams answered._

"_What are the chances that she will wake up?" Chad asked concernedly. _

"_I'm 98 positive that she will wake up either on her own or from people talking to her on the first week."_

"_Ok, that answers all his questions doctor." Taylor said._

"_Tay go on into the room to see Gabby and Troy. I'll follow in a minute; I have to go to the bathroom." Chad told her._

"_You don't really have to go to the bathroom. Now what do you want to ask me??" Dr. Adams said._

"_Did you take care of an Alexys Danforth about 4 years ago??" Chad asked him._

"_Why yes I did, 4 years ago to the date actually. Sweet girl, we did all we could to try to save her but her body was too weak. Why do you ask??" Dr. Adams told him._

"_She was my sister, that's why I asked you so many questions about Bella, she reminds me of Alexys." Chad said._

"_Gabriella will be fine, now if you want to help her wake up you're going to have to wait."_

"_Why?? Is there something wrong??" Chad asked._

"_No, nothing's wrong, we just have to put a plate in her foot because the bones shattered." Dr. Adams answered._

"_Okay, I'll go get Tay. Thanks Dr. Adams, it means a lot." _

"_It's what I do Chad, and you're welcome."_

_Then Chad went and got Tay, and told her about the surgery once they got to the waiting room. The gang Josh, Lyndsey, Ms. Montez, and Mr. and Mrs. Bolton showed up about 10 minutes later._

_End of Flashback_

**5 hours later**

Dr. Adams comes out and calls for "Gabriella Montez??" Everyone got up and ran over to Dr. Adams and waited for his report.

"Well, how is she??" Chad asked breaking the tense silence.

"She's fine, the plate is in her foot and now all we have to do is wait for her to wake up. Troy is just fine, he's up and awake. We wanted to put them both in the same room so you wouldn't have to go through the hassle of going back and forth between rooms. Y'all can go see them now."

**Ok well I'm going to leave you right there. Sorry that this update is sooooo short. Can't do much about that. Y'all are really lucky that I even got an update out today. I have been packing all weekend. YUCK!! We're moving up to Colorado next weekend. So unless I get some pretty persuasive reviewers the next update won't be until Wednesday or Thursday. So who know what might happen.**

**What's going to happen with Troy and Gabby in the same room together??**

**Will Chad finally tell Taylor about Alexys?? Or will someone else tell the gang first??**

**Who knows what will happen?? I cant even say that I know what will happen. I don't plan out my chapters soooo. **

**Again right now I don't mean to be rude or harsh or anything like that, but I have gotten a lot of 'update soon' as a review. If you check out my profile or read a author's note every once in a while you'd know why I haven't been updating as fast. I had to say goodbye to a friend who I only see once a week today. I've been stressed to say the least. Again I didn't mean to be rude or harsh but people don't read thing that they need to read so…ya.**

**Anyway I love to see REVIEWS!!**

**They make me happy!!**

**Again the next update might not be until Thursday at the latest so talk to you then!!**

**Love ya—**

**xoxoCallixoxo**


	7. The Hospital Stay

The Hospital

**The Hospital Stay**

**Chapter 6**

**By: coloradogirl42**

"What are you guys doing here?" Troy asked surprised. He forgot he was sharing a room with Gabby and thought that they were here to see him. Boy was he wrong!

"We are here to see Gabby." Taylor said without even acknowledging Troy, like some wall in the room.

"Yea, what Taylor said…Why would we even come and see you?? After all you've done to Gabby I don't think so!" Lyza said.

"Oh…right why would y'all even want to see the guy who cheated on your oh-so precious Gabby." Troy said softly as the gang went over to Gabby's side of the room.

**On Gabby's Side**

"So……what are we supposed to do?? Sit here and wait till she wakes up??" Jason asked dumbly.

"No Jason, we need to talk to her…to see if she'll wake up. Who wants to go first?? If y'all don't mind I want to do mine by myself, and be last." Chad said. The whole gang wasn't there Kelsi had to go visit her grandparents in Colorado.

"No we don't mind Chad, I'll go first." Ryan stated.

"Hey Brie, we all miss the spirit you brought to the group. You are the glue that holds us all together. You need to wake up so I can ask your advice on something that I want to happen. Please wake up soon!! We all miss you!!" Ryan told Gabby.

"I'll go now." Zeke told everyone.

"Hey Rie…Like Ryan said we all miss you, you're the glue that holds us all together…we need you and Troy. With you and him not being in sync the whole group's not in sync. I need my taste tester to wake up!! I have a new recipe for you to try out!! Wake up Rie. We all miss you bunches!!" Zeke said to her.

You wanna go Jason??" Lyza asked.

"Sure……Umm, Hey Briella. I'm really not good at these types of things. So mine's going to be short and sweet…hopefully. Well, we all miss you, that's for sure. You need to wake up Briella. I need you help on something. I miss you!! Wake up soon." Jason answered.

"Well, I guess I'll go." Lyza said. "Hey Gabby…I need my dancing buddy to wake up!! We all miss you, who am I supposed to go to when I need help with a new dance step?? We need you Gabby. Wake up soon!!"

"I'll go next." Taylor said. "Hey Brie-Bear…I am still the only one to call you that, but not as often now. I miss you Brie-Bear!! You need to wake up!! If not who's going to be my best friend?? I need you Brie-Bear. You always know what to do in a tough situation. So, Sharpay's going to talk to you, she might sound a little different though she been crying, she really needs you Brie-Bear. Wake up soon!!" With that Taylor ended her speech.

"Hey Gab, I miss you bunches!! I'm not sure what to do right now. You've always been there, whether it's been a fight with Ryan or my grandpa dying, you've been there with a carton of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough and 2 spoons. I might go get a carton later and eat it with the girls, but it won't be the same!! You need to wake up!!" Sharpay ended off by sobbing into her arms and then ran out to Zeke.

Before Chad talked to Bella he sat there thinking about Alexys. He needed to talk about it, and well, Bella wasn't an option and the only other person who knows is Troy. He is going to do what Gabby has wanted him to do for a couple of weeks, make-up with Troy. Here it goes…

"Troy, man can I talk to you for a minute?" Chad asked sincerely

"Yea man." Troy responded.

"Look, I'm sorry for blowing up at you. I still think you deserved it, but I should have just talked things out with you instead of blowing up before you could tell me your side of the story. Sorry man." Chad apologized.

"Yea I know that I deserved it. I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have even gone to that party. I really don't deserve you to talk to me right now. Did Bella want you to apologize to me??" Troy asked.

"Well, yea. I wanted to also, but after this thing with Bella and that reminding me of Alexys, and I really need some one to talk to."

"Well, that's Bella for you always putting others before herself, no matter if she hates the person or not. That's one of the many reasons that I love her so much." Troy said without thinking when he said that last part. (Hehe...it might be getting good!!)

"Yea, if only she would wake up, I'm not so sure on trusting doctors since Alexys died.

"Yea, she was a sweetie, does Bella know??"

"Yea, I told her the day I blew up at you she helped me get out of my mood."

"Well…Do you forgive me?" Troy asked hesitantly.

"Hey, brothers fight, but in the end…" Chad trailed off waiting to see if Troy would forgive him.

"They're still brothers. You my brother again Chad??"

"For sure."

All of a sudden they hear a raspy weak voice coming from the other side of the room saying, "I knew y'all couldn't be apart for long."

"BELLA!!" They both scream.

"The one and only." She replied.

"Well, since I'm the only one who can walk in the room I'm going to get Dr. Adams." And with that Chad ran off.

While Chad was gone there was an awkward silence as neither of them knew what to say to the other without blowing up.

"So…what happened to you?" Gabriella asked.

"My left leg's broken above my ankle and below my knee, what about you?" Troy politely answered.

"Well, my right leg is broken mid-thigh, and mid calf. My foot is completely shattered, and four of my ribs are broken."

"Wow, compared to you I have it easy."

"Well, not necessarily you don't know if you'll be able to play basketball do you?"

"No, I don't know. Man, it's going to suck if I can't play."

"Yep, just like it's going to suck if I can't dance. You'll be able to walk before I can though. I'll be stuck on crutches or in a wheelchair for 3-4 months."

"I'm sorry Gabriella." Troy said out of the blue.

Before Gabby could respond Chad and Dr. Adams walked in.

"Well, Hello Gabriella, Hello Troy. How are you feeling?" He asked the both of them.

"I'm okay." They said at the same time.

"I'm surprised you woke up so fast Briella." Jason said stunned.

"I'm not; it wasn't that bad of a coma, more like she was taking a long nap." Dr. Adams said.

"Oh." Everyone said.

"So, I'm going to leave you alone for a couple of hours so you can visit and call parents and such, I'll be back later." Dr. Adams said then left the room.

"So……this is awkward." Zeke said pointing out the obvious.

"No, it's just peachy Zeke!! Of course it's awkward." Lyza said sarcastically but serious at the same time, if that makes any sense.

"Sorry." Zeke said softly.

"Can I say something??" Troy asked.

"Why not?" Taylor said not even caring.

"Be nice Taylor. Go ahead." Gabby scolded.

"Well, I just want to apologize to _all_ of you." Troy said emphasizing all. "I mean it, now Chad's all ready accepted my apology. The rest of you don't have to, but I want you to know I am sorry about being an-"Troy got cut-off by Sharpay.

"An asshole?? Jackass?? Freakin' retard?? All three??" Sharpay said harshly.

"Yea…I know I wasn't much of a friend these past couple of weeks and I'm really sorry. Now, Gabriella I don't expect you to accept my apology, but I do want you to know that I am really, really, really sorry. I know I forgot your birthday and cheated on you, and that was really dumb of me to do. Just think about it please. The rest of you, please think about my apology, I really mean it. I'll just shut up now." Troy…well apologized.

"Troy, I need you to prove that you're really sorry and do something to build up my trust, before I even think about getting back together with you. In the mean time you can be my friend, nothing more." Gabby told him.

"Thanks Bell-I mean Gabriella. It means a lot."

"Troy, I forgive you." Ryan said.

"Thanks Ry."

"I forgive you too." Zeke… (I don't know what to say for that word so bear with me…I'm just going to put the name of the person who said it, ok?? Get it? Got it? Good!)

"Me three." Jason

"Me four. I'm sorry to Troy." Lyza

"You're forgiven." Taylor

"Well, Bolton…If Gabs forgave you I guess I can too. You're forgiven" Sharpay

"Thanks a lot guys." Troy thanked them all.

"Hey Chad, can you go grab me a hamburger?? This hospital food sucks." Gabby asked.

"Yea sure, I'll be back in 20." Chad answered.

"Ok, now that Chad's gone. What's up Tay?? And don't tell me nothing." Gabby said.

"Well, it's nothing really. Just my own insecurities."

"Well, whatever it is must have you worrying a lot. I've never seen you fidget that much before." Troy told her.

"Well, it's just when Chad was in his mood a couple of weeks ago. He never told me what was going on. I know its something that only Troy and Gabby know about, but I'm scared that it's something life threatening."

"Alexys??" Gabby asked Troy.

"I'd guess so. Does the name Alexys Danforth mean anything to anybody??" Troy asked the whole group.

"No." They all answered in unison.

"Yep, then it's about Alexys." Gabby said.

"Who's Alexys??" Taylor asked.

"She was Chad's little sister." Troy started to explain.

"Was??" Sharpay asked confusedly.

Troy and Gabby explained everything about Alexys and how she died. The whole nine yards about everything. When they got finished Taylor was in tears. She was in tears because the story was so sad, and that Chad had never told her. Right then Chad walked through the door with a Whataburger sack and drink. When Taylor saw him she ran out the door leaving Chad speechless.

"What's up with her??" Chad asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute, but right now the girls need to go calm Taylor down. She's in the bathroom." Gabby answered.

All the girls left the room leaving the boys and Gabby left.

"So, I ask again, what was up with her??" Chad asked getting impatient.

The guys and Gabby replayed the scene that had just happened.

"Why'd she want to know??"

"Chad…she's your girlfriend. She loves you and cares about you. You don't think I see that hurt look on her face every time you are in one of your moods and you won't let her calm you down?? It hurts her. Bad." Gabby explained.

"Why didn't she just ask me??"

"Chad, we both know that you would've just made some excuse up. You wouldn't have told her the real reason." Troy told him.

"Yea, I better go out there shouldn't I??"

"I'd go if you wanna keep your girlfriend." Jason said.

"See ya!!"

"Well, we're gonna go. We'll probably call parents and tell them to come by tomorrow. See ya later." Zeke told them both.

"Ok, we'll see ya then." Gabby said politely.

"Now, you two don't do anything I wouldn't approve of doing in a hospital." Ryan said embarrassing them both.

They both blushed deeply before yelling "RYAN!!"

He just laughed and the left.

"Geez, don't they know that we're broken up?? I wouldn't do anything with you right now." Gabby said.

"Yea." Troy answered.

They spent the whole night like that. Just joking around with each other, like the break-up never even happened and that they were just two good friends in the hospital.

They both forgot one important detail. Heather Cryptal, otherwise known as head cheerleader, Troy's girlfriend, and the one person who is standing between Troy and Gabby getting together.

**Something's going to happen……..**

**Well I meant to get this chapter out earlier today, but that didn't happen. My mom wanted to shop, shop, shop!! Not my favorite hobby. I just get what I want and move on. Any way!! **

**Gabby has forgiven Troy…ooh what's going to happen?? DRAMA!!**

**What's going to happen with Chad and Taylor?? DRAMA!!**

**Well here's the disclaimer: Yea, I own HSM and Zac, Vanessa, Ashley, Corbin, and Lucas are all sitting in my living room…in my dreams!! Aka I don't own anything except: Alyza, Heather, and Alexys.**

**Well my next update is either going to be really soon like tomorrow soon, or like 2 weeks from now. I go up to Colorado on Sunday…then start school on Friday. I'm really stressed!! So I don't know when I'll get the next update out….**

**Anyway onto more important matters!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to….laughnsmile96….Her story ROCKS!! If you are reading mine you better finish reading and then go checkout Input 2 Output 1…TOTALLY AWESOME STORY!! Anyway….**

**You guys are AWESOME!!**

**Make me happy ******** and Review!!**

**XoxoCallixoxo-luv u!!**


	8. AN Sorry

Hey everyone-

**Hey everyone-**

**I'm SOOOO sorry for writing this A/N…but I just wanted to let you know that this next update won't be out for awhile…we are soooo busy. We finally made it to Colorado Springs…beautiful!! But you probably don't want to know about that…if I'm able to get a update in it will be really…reall**y **short…Well that's all…WAIT no it's not..srry u probably don't want to read a long-ass authors note…But okay over 1700 readers have read my story…I only have 22 reviews though. I'm really against the whole 10 reviews and then you get the next chapter…but I really **_**really**_** want to hit at least 30 reviews. So PLEASE!!**

**Love ya-**

**xoCallixo**


	9. Chapter 8

The 'Break-ups'…Again

**The 'Break-ups'…Again**

**Chapter 8**

**By: coloradogirl42**

_With Chad and Taylor_

"Tay…please talk to me…please!" Chad, well…pleaded.

"Why should I talk to you let alone trust you??" Taylor told him angrily.

"Because, I love you with all my heart and would never do anything to hurt you. I was going to tell you about Alexys eventually, Tay I really was."

"Why didn't you tell me?? Why can only Gabby calm you down when you get in a funk?? Why don't you ever let me in Chad?? Why?? Do you not trust me enough?? What??

"Tay…Taylor. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think any less of me. I breakdown every time I tell anyone that story. I didn't want you to think less of me as your boyfriend. I only let Bella calm me down when I get in a 'funk' as you call it because she reminds me so much of Alexys, I'm not kidding, Bella could be her twin!! I don't t let you in because I have a really messed up past. I don't want you to be scared off or leave me because of it. It scares people off believe me. Taylor, I do trust you. You mean the world to me! I couldn't bear it if anything ever happened to you. I-I love you Taylor."

"I love you too, Chad"

(Thought I'd throw a little bit of Chaylor in there!!...Haven't seen much of them)

_With Troy and Gabby_

"Umm…Troy not to be invading your privacy or anything, but can I ask you a sort-of personal question??" Gabby asked hesitantly.

"Sure, you can ask me anything." Troy answered.

"Why are you dating Heather?? I mean she's such a bitch." Gabby said. (To the point much?? Yep I wanted it to be like that.)

"First of all Heather is not a bitch. Second, of all why do you care who I'm dating?? If anything you are being a bitch for talking that way about Heather. I should've never apologized to you. I should've believed Heather when she said that you only wanted to talk to me because of my status. Facts are facts Gabriella. I love Heather now, not you."

"Ok, well you're not forgiven. I won't talk to you now ok?? I'll leave you alone for good. I won't ever talk to you again." Gabby said sadly.

"Good."

Just then Chad and Taylor walked in. An awkward silence filled the room as Troy was looking a little angry and Gabby was trying to keep back tears. Chad and Taylor were clueless as to what had just gone on. Taylor went to talk to Gabby and Chad went to talk to Troy.

_With Taylor and_ _Gabby_

"Brie-Bear, what's wrong?? When Chad and I left the room y'all were fine. What did he say??" Taylor said her voice filled with concern.

"How do you know he said anything??" Gabby replied harshly.

"Brie, you were sitting here with tears in yours eyes. He was glaring at the wall. He said something. What did he say??"

"Well, I had asked him why he was dating Heather…" Gabby explained the conversation that happened earlier between the two.

"He really said that??"

"Word for word."

"Gabs, I'm so sorry. I really thought that he was going to be your friend and trust you, but I guess I thought wrong."

"Tay, it's not your fault. I was the stupid one for believing everything would be okay between us and that we actually could be friends again. Stupid, stupid me." Gabby told Taylor sadly.

"Gabs, you are not stupid, you are one of the smartest, most beautiful girls I know. He's the stupid one, he needs to apologize. Not you." Taylor told Gabby reassuringly.

"Thanks Tay, I needed that."

"No problem Gabby."

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it's so short. You are lucky I even got an update out today.**

**If you read my a/n you know what I want…PLEASE!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**-Calli-**


	10. I Am SOOOOO sORRY!

Ok I am really sorry for another author's note but it had to be done

**Ok I am really sorry for ****another ****author's note but it had to be done. I am SO sorry for not updating like I said I would I fully give my readers right to form an angry mob because I haven't updated. I am SO sorry. If I can get an update done in a hour it will be posted as soon as I get done. Again, I am SO sorry. Thanks for sticking with the story. OH by the way once I get the next update up. There will be a very IMPORTANT authors note. So please read!!**

**x-Calli-x**


	11. Chapter 11 Chapter 9

Ok I am really sorry for another author's note but it had to be done

**Chapter 9**

**By: coloradogirl42 a. k. a Calli (the very sorry author)**

**Recap:**

"_Gabs, you are not stupid, you are one of the smartest, most beautiful girls I know. He's the stupid one, he needs to apologize. Not you." Taylor told Gabby reassuringly._

"_Thanks Tay, I needed that."_

"_No problem Gabby."_

**End Recap:**

**With Chad and Troy**

"Dude, what did you say to Gabby?? Y'all were fine when we left. What happened??" Chad said angrily.

"Man, chillax. (I fully know that that word is pretty dorky, but I like it, so deal) She asked why I was dating Heather, and that she was such a bitch. I don't know really." Troy said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dude, you are so lying. Why did you really say what you did?? I still don't know what you said."

"I want to break-up with Heather. I realized that there is no one on this Earth that I will love more than my Gabby. When she said that I don't know. It was just she didn't approve and I couldn't take it. I'm breaking up with Heather tomorrow."

"Get ready to be full on bitch slapped dude."

"Who is going to be full on bitch slapped??" said Taylor.

"Me." Troy replied.

"Why?"

"He's breaking up with Heather tomorrow, that's why." Chad answered.

"I see. You are going to be bitch slapped. I've seen how hard she's slapped Gabby…Oops."

"She's slapped Gabby??" Chad said shocked.

"My Gabby??" Troy said.

"First of all Troy, she's not yours…yet. Second of all, yes Heather has slapped Gabby." Taylor answered.

"Why??" Both Troy and Chad said.

"Well, it was right before y'all broke up. It was like she planned to break y'all up. But, back on topic. She slapped Gabby because she talked back to her. She said something; I wasn't really paying attention to Heather. Then Gabby said 'I don't think so.' And then Heather slapped Gabby. Pretty hard, I might add." Taylor replied.

"Why didn't we know about it??" Troy asked.

"Y'all were at semi-finals." Taylor said.

"Oh." They both said in realization.

"Ya, and the morning y'all came back Candy and Rod had been caught making out in the principal's office and that's what all the gossip was about." Taylor added.

"Well, Gabby didn't say anything." Chad said.

"Of course she didn't dumbass. She wouldn't want all the attention on her. She'd rather have her cheek in pain than have people worry about her." Taylor replied.

"Typical Gabby." Chad and Troy said.

"What's typical me??" Gabby asked.

"Um-uh-a-um." The guys started.

"Nothing Gabby, really. We were just talking about how you stuck up for the educationally gifted people like us. Last week when Candy was bashing them." Taylor came up with immediately.

"Oh, ok. I'll be right back."

"Okay Gabby." Chad said.

"Why didn't she talk to you??" Chad said again.

"You mean…you didn't tell him what you said to make Gabby cry??" Taylor to Troy surprised.

"I was getting to it." Troy mumbled.

"I don't care it you were getting to it I want to know what was said!!" Chad yelled.

"I'll tell you." Gabby spoke softly with her eyes looking at the floor.

"Ok…what was said??" Chad asked.

Gabby explained the conversation again, and ended up in tears _again. _

Chad looked like he could kill Troy for saying that to Gabby.

Troy looked really ashamed of what he had said.

Taylor was sitting there understanding both sides of the story. She was Switzerland. (That line goes to hsmgirlie333)

Gabby was sobbing and was on her way to her bed.

Taylor and Chad said their 'good-byes' separately. After they left, an awkward silence filled the room. All you could hear was Gabby's soft sobs residing as she was slowly falling asleep. Once Troy was sure she was asleep he softly said, "I'm sorry Bella. I love you…always and forever." But, Gabby wasn't asleep at all she heard what Troy said loud and clear but was quiet about it.

**10 minutes later.**

Gabby hadn't heard a peep out of Troy once he had said those words, so Gabby assumed he had gone to sleep. (Gabby, Gabby, didn't your mother tell you to never assume anything until you know the facts??)

So, she gathered up all the courage she had and softly said, "I love you too Troy, always and forever."

Troy heard her words and was jumping with joy that she still loved him. He knew that it was going to be a very hard journey to get his Bella's trust back, but he was ready to see and face anything the world wanted to throw at him. Because he wouldn't stop until he got his Bella back.

They both got a great nights sleep that night knowing that the person they loved, loved them back. They couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring.

**Okay, I hope y'all are still reading the story and haven't totally given up on me. I AM SO SORRY for not updating like I said I would. I'm not even using my own computer right now. I'm using my step-dad's. **

**Disclaimer: These things just dampen my spirits. We are never going to own HSM. ******

**I'm not sure if this was a good chapter or not. The only way I will know is if you….REVIEW!! Pwease??**

**x-Calli-x **

**I am SO sorry it's so short, i spent the hour writing!! I'd realli like it if i got to 35 reviews?? Pwease, Pretty pwease with chocolate on top??**


	12. Chapter 10

Ok I am really sorry for another author's note but it had to be done

**I am SO sorry……read the authors note at the end. It's Importante!!**

**Chapter 10**

**By coloradogirl42 aka Calli**

**3 WEEKS LATER **

"Gabs, you have to tell him." Sharpay said.

"Why should she tell that freakin' bastard??" Alyza said angrily.

"She should at least tell someone where she's going to be for the next 3 weeks!" Kelsi, always being the voice of reason said.

"I agree with Lyza on this one…she shouldn't tell him after what he's done." Taylor calmly stated.

"GUYS!! You talk about what happened as if I'm not here. If you're going to say something about me you can at least say it to my face. I'm not as fragile as you seem to think. I'm not going to tell any of the guys that I'm going to Italy for the next 3 weeks. I expect that you don't either. Please??" Gabby explained.

"Fine, but I'm not going to like it!!" Alyza said reluctantly.

"What would make you think that we would tell them without your permission?? Of course were not." Kelsi said.

"We're gonna miss you!!" Taylor and Sharpay exclaimed.

"Don't worry I'll be back before you know it!! I can email, write postcards, call I will keep in touch!! I leave in 3 days!! Help me pack??" Gabby asked.

"Sure" the girls replied.

**With the Guys**

"Do y'all know what's up with Briella??" Jason asked.

"Nope" Chad

"Nada" Zeke

"Zipola" Ryan

"Do you know anything Troy??" Jason asked.

"How should I know? She hasn't talked to me in the last 3 weeks."

"We were just saying we didn't know anything. We were wondering if you did." Ryan explained.

"It's ok. I really didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just mad that I ever let Heather come onto me."

"Speaking of Heather I heard that her mom and dad are sending her off to some all-girl boarding school in Montana." Chad said.

"Good, then maybe she'll become a lesbian and we won't have to worry 'bout her anymore." Troy said being totally serious.

"That would be freakin' awesome!!" Chad exclaimed laughing.

"Hold up…I just got a text from my mom, We're leaving for Europe in 3 DAYS!!" Troy yelled.

**So sorry that it came out this late, and I'm also sorry it's so short. It's really not like me to make them so short, but I wanted to get something out. **

**I actually have been to Europe for 3 weeks over this past summer and it was really fun! I made a TON of great friends. I still keep in touch with a lot of them! **

**Well, I guess I'd better get to the point…I need help. I'm really not sure how to go with the story. So, If you'd PM me or review to tell me your ideas I'd be forever grateful!! **

**Again I'm super sorry its so short!! I gotta jet!**

**xoCallixo**


	13. Chapter 11

**Ok before I start anything, I just want to apologize to HSM-FAN 4LYFE I'm really sorry about the comment I made about the all-girl schools. I hope you know that I am actually sorry. Ok, now on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 11**

**By: coloradogirl42 aka Calli**

"You're WHAT!!" The boys screamed in unison.

"I'm going to Italy in 3 days!! By myself!!" Troy exclaimed.

"Wait, you said your whole family was going." Ryan said.

"That's what I thought. My mom sent me another text saying that it was a mistake and I was going with one other person. Probably, one of my mom's friends kids from her Garden Club." Troy explained.

"Oh, okay. Wait, can't you ask your mom who's coming with you?" Zeke asked.

"I could, but she'd probably just tell me 'somebody' so what's the point in asking."

"True. No offense Troy, but your mom can be pretty sneaky." Jason said.

"None taken Jase."

**With the girls**

The girls were all laughing at something Lyza had done.

"Girls! My mom just sent me a text." Gabby said still partially laughing.

"Well, get on with it what'd she say??" Sharpay said impatiently.

"She said someone else is going to Europe with me, but won't tell me who."

"Ok, let's just hope it isn't Troy." Taylor said.

"TAY!! Now you're gonna jinx it!!" Lyza screamed.

"Oh, sorry. Let's hope its Troy then?" Taylor questioned.

"NO!!" The rest of the girls screamed.

"Okay, I'll just shut up now." Taylor said after she saw the looks she was getting from the girls.

"Ya, shutting up would be good." Lyza said.

"Lyza, be nice. Tay was just trying to help." Kelsi softly scolded.

"Sorry Tay. I didn't mean to snap at you." Lyza apologized.

"It's ok. I think I should start spending some more time with y'all Chad's rubbed off on me!" Taylor said.

"It's okay Tay. We love you anyway." Gabby said.

"Aww. Thanks girls." Taylor said sappily (I don't know if that's a word or not. If it's not too bad it was just made up!)

"Okay! Sap fest over!!" Sharpay screamed.

"Ya, we need to pack!!" Gabby excitedly (don't know why she was excited, I hate packing for overseas trips!) said.

"Well then, let's get packing!" Kelsi said.

**2 days later**

Troy hadn't packed a single thing yet. We all know it's just like boys to leave all things important until the last minute. So, he called his sister, Lynsey to come help him pack.

"LYNSEY!!" Troy yelled.

"WHAT??" Lynsey snapped.

"COME HELP ME!!"

"WHY SHOULD I??"

**(A/N if you didn't know they are yelling from inside their rooms and not at each other)**

"BECAUSE I'M YOUR BROTHER AND YOU LOVE ME??"

"WELL, SOMETIMES I DO AND SOMETIMES I DON'T"

"JUST COME HELP ME!!"

"OKAY!!...Geez can't that boy ever do anything by himself."

"Okay, I'm here what do you need?" Lynsey asked looking around Troy's room which looked like a typical teenage boy's room with clothes thrown every where.

"I need you to help me pack for Italy." Troy said getting ready from the blow that was about to come from his sister.

"WHAT!? You leave in 2 days Troy. 2 freakin' days!! You waited until the last possible minute didn't you??"

"Maybe."

Lynsey gave him a murderous look.

"Okay. Possibly."

Lynsey gave him an even more murderous look.

"Fine. You got me, happy?? I waited until the last possible minute to pack."

"I'm very happy. Now you're going to be gone for 3 weeks. I need you to answer a question."

"Okay, whatever."

"How many days use can you get out of a pair of boxers??"

"LYNSEY!"

**(a/n My step-brother was leaving for London and my step-mom asked him that question and he turned SO red...i just thought that was funny!)**

**With the girls**

They leave about 3am so Gabby was saying her good-byes now.

"I'm gonna' miss you Joshers!!" Gabby cried dramatically.

"Oh, I'm gonna' miss you too Bella!!" Josh cried just as dramatically.

"Now your real good-byes please." Ms. Montez said

"I really will miss you Josh. I'll send you a postcard, or call you or something."

"Same here Bella. Just don't meet any boys. I know, I know. It's your own life, and you can do whatever you want. But, I just want you to know that I love you, and just want the best for you."

Gabby had unshed tears in her eyes from Josh's speech. "Josh, I love you too, don't find another little sister to replace me with while I'm gone."

"Bella that would never happen. Have fun in Europe and I'll see you at the airport once you get back."

"Okay, well I'm off to bed!!"

**The next morning at the airport**

**With Troy.**

"Mom, who exactly is coming with me to Italy." Troy asked nervously.

"One of my friend's kids." Troy's mom, Lucille answered.

"Geez, Mom give me a vague enough answer?" Troy asked sarcastically.

"You'll find out at the airport."

"Okay."

**With Gabby and her Mom.**

"Mom, who's coming to Italy with me??" Gabby asked.

"A person." Ms. Montez answered vaguely.

Gabby sighed and said, "Do I at least know this person??"

"Yes. That's all I'm giving you, you'll meet him at the airport."

"Okay, that's good enough for me!"

"Gabby, we're here."

"Yay!! I finally get to meet this person!!"

**With Troy and Lynsey.**

"Troy…I'm going to miss you little bro'. I know we fight and we don't always get along. Heck, half the time I want to punch your lights out because you've either hurt Gabby or you've been annoying. But, what I'm really trying to say is, I love you and I'm going to miss annoying you all the time." Lynsey said sincerely.

"Lyns, I know I can be totally annoying and stuff. I also know that you're my sister, older or not I love you and want to protect you. I'm going to miss you, but hey when I get back we've got 3 weeks of annoyance to catch up on. You, along with everyone else knows that I'm not good with all the good-byes and mushy sappy stuff, but I'll just say what I want to say. I love you a lot and I'll miss you more than you'll know while I'm gone." Troy said just as sincere.

Alright, well we need to get in the airport to get to your gate and so you can see who is traveling with you." Troy's dad, Jack said.

"I'll miss you Troy." Lucille said.

"I'll miss you too Mom."

"I'll miss you son." Jack said.

"I'll miss you too Dad."

**Inside the airport**

**With Gabby and her Mom.**

"I'll miss you Mom." Gabby said.

"I'll miss you too my Gabby, be safe." Mrs. Montez, Anna, said.

"Okay, well I'm ready to meet this person I'm traveling with."

"You might want to turn around then."

"TROY??" Gabby yelled.

"GABRIELLA??" Troy yelled back.

**Oooh….what's going to happen?? **

**Well, this chapter is dedicated to…xxDazzledByHisCrookedSmilexx…**

**Sorry, I didn't use your idea in this chapter, it will be used next chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you would recognize…**

**Well REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!**

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter….can we do it again??**

**-Calli-**


	14. Chapter 12

Ok I am really sorry for another author's note but it had to be done

**Chapter 12**

**By: coloradogirl42 aka Calli**

"WHAT IS HE/SHE DOING HERE??" Troy and Gabriella both yelled.

"STOP THAT!!" They both yelled again.

They both looked at each other then they looked at their parents who looked very guilty.

"YOU KNEW?!" Gabby yelled.

"Calm down Gabby." Anna said.

Troy knew those words were wrong to say to Gabby at a time like this. They were in fact the last words you would ever want to say to her when she was like this. Troy was getting ready for the blow and put his fingers in his ears and everyone else looked at him like he was crazy.

Troy just mouthed 'Get Ready.'

"CALM DOWN?! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN I'VE JUST FOUND OUT THAT I'M SPENDNG 3 WEEKS WITH MY EX-BOYFRIEND…NOT TO MENTION THAT WE'RE GOING TO BE 3000 MILES AWAY!!" Gabby yelled.

"Ok, obviously not the right words to say." Ms. Montez mumbled.

Troy thought "Got that right."

"Flight 68A to Italy now boarding. Flight 68A to Italy now boarding." Was announced over the speaker.

"Alright you two. Y'all go and have some fun. Remember that Lucas will pick you up from the airport and y'all will _behave _and don't give him too much trouble." Ms. Montez told the two fighting teenagers.

"Don't worry Mom we will be fine." Gabby said wanting to get out of there.

"Last call for flight 68A to Italy, last call for flight 68A to Italy."

"We're going to go now, bye everyone!" Troy said happily.

"Let's just go Bolton." Gabby said angrily.

Gabby was not looking forward to the next 3 weeks she was going to have to spend with her ex-boyfriend. She didn't know that many people in Italy, and now she was going to have to drag Troy everywhere she went and she was not looking forward to that.

Troy on the other hand was looking forward to spending 3 weeks with Gabby. He was hoping that he could prove that he was really sorry, and maybe they could get back together.

They were getting on the plane and trying to find their seats. Troy was looking for his seat and Gabby was too. Gabby had seat 22B, she was next to the window like she wanted. She thought that Troy was following her so she turned around and said, "Troy!! Stop following me!! I'm trying to look for my seat!"

"I'm not following you! I'm looking for my seat too! It just happens to be right here." Troy said and stopped at seat 22A.

"You're kidding me right??" Gabby said in shock.

"What do you mean??" Troy said not seeing the problem.

"I have seat 22B. Do you have seat 22A??" Gabby said sighing.

"Yes, I do." Troy said slowly finally realizing what Gabby was getting to.

"This sucks." Gabby said wishing she was at home right now.

"Sort of, I mean I'd like to think of it as a really long time to talk about our problems." Troy said with hopefulness in his voice.

"Sure, as long as you don't go all bipolar on me like you did in the hospital." Gabby said.

"Hey, what can I say?? I was in a hospital, the pain meds got to me!" Troy said hoping to get a giggle out of Gabby.

He got lucky and Gabby did giggle. He loved her laugh; it was music to his ears. Anytime he got to hear it he felt so lucky…like he was in a presence of an angel, he really felt he was.

"Well, we have a lot to talk about; hopefully it won't take us 7 hours to sort it all out." Gabby said getting ready for the long talk that was coming up during the flight.

"You ready to talk??" Troy asked.

"Ya, I guess I am." Gabby replied.

"Alright, instead of sitting and waiting for the other person to come up with a question…Let's play 20 questions?" Troy asked.

"Sure. You go first." Gabby said.

"Okay…How did you feel when you found out?" Troy's question number 1.

"That you cheated??" Troy nodded. "Um, I felt like I had just been punched in the stomach…like I had the wind just knocked out of me. I thought my heart was literally breaking in two. I thought you would never do that to me and when I found out that you did. I was hysterical…it took everyone and I mean _everyone _to at least get me to stop crying." Gabby answered.

"I'm so sorry. I know that saying I was drunk isn't a good excuse, but that's really what happened." Troy said sincerely.

"It's fine. I've gotten over it. Now it's my turn. Why'd you go out with Heather after you cheated on me?" Gabby…Question number 1.

"I wanted to prove to you that someone else was worthy of dating me. I know that's total bullshit for an answer, but I was going crazy at the time. I'm really sorry." Troy apologized

"Again, its fine. I just wanted to know." Gabby replied.

They played and asked each other 18 more questions. Troy was coming up on his last question and was desperately hoping that Gabby would answer yes.

"Okay, my last question. Now we are almost going to go to sleep. Over the 3 and ½ hour plane ride and the game we've been playing I think our problems have been settled. So, my question is, Would you be my best friend again?" Troy asked hopefully.

"…Yes, I will be your best friend again if you will be mine again." Gabby answered.

"Of course I will!" Troy replied.

Now it was getting really late and Gabby and Troy needed some sleep really bad. Since it was an overnight flight they got pillows and blankets. Little did either of them know they were going to be pretty surprised the next morning.

**The Next Morning**

Neither of them had woken up yet. During the course of the night Gabby's head had fallen on Troy's shoulder and Troy's arms were wrapped around Gabby's waist. They both had smiles on their faces and were totally content. All of a sudden Troy woke up. He saw Gabby-Bella's head on his shoulder and smiled. Over the course of the game last night he had earned the right to call her Bella again. He realized that he was staring and Bella was probably going to wake up soon, so he unwrapped his arms and waited for his Bella to wake up. "_His Bella?! Where in hell did that come from?? She's not my Bella no matter how much I would like her to be. Maybe this trip will change that." _Troy was brought out of his deep thought as he felt a weight being lifted off his shoulder, which only meant that Bella was up.

"Good morning Bella." Troy said happily.

"Good…morning...Troy." Gabby said still half asleep.

"How was your sleep?" Troy asked politely.

"Good, thanks for asking. How was yours?" Gabby answered.

"Fine thanks." Troy replied.

"Okay, can we quit being all polite and everything?? We settled last night that we were best friends again. I'm hungry. When's that flight attendant going to come by with food?" Gabby stated.

Troy laughed then said, "She's coming down the aisle right now. Bell, be patient."

Then the flight attendant came to their seat and asked, "Would like some cereal?" in that totally fake, snotty, phony flight attendant voice.

"Yes, we'll both take one, thanks." Troy politely replied.

"Here you go." The attendant said and walked off, but before she did she gave Troy a flirtatious wink.

"Okay, I just lost my appetite." Gabby said looking disgustedly at her plate of food.

Troy just sat there his jaw hitting the floor, not believing that some 30 year-old flight attendant just hit on him. Gabby was starting to get worried, so she started to wave her hand in front of his face and say 'Troy. Troy. Troy.' That didn't faze him. And Gabby knew just what to do.

She kissed his cheek. Not many people knew that Troy would prefer a sweet, simple, unexpected peck on the cheek than a full-on make-out session. That simple kiss on the cheek broke Troy out of his stance of shock faster than you could say 'Basketball'.

"What?? What'd I miss??" Troy said dazed.

"We landed Troy, we need to get off the plane to meet Lucas before he calls my mom then they both start freaking out." Gabby said.

"Okay let's go then!!" Troy said ready to get out of that plane with that creepy flight attendant on it.

"LUCAS!!" Gabby yelled.

"GABSTER!!" Lucas yelled back.

"Who's this 'friend' that you brought with you?" Lucas asked skeptically.

"Oh, this is Troy. He's one of my best friends." Gabby replied.

"Oh, really?? 'Cause on the phone your mom said it was your ex-boyfriend." Lucas said doubtfully.

"I am her ex-boyfriend, but I am also one of her best friends." Troy shot at Lucas.

"Okay. Now that's over lets go back to your house Lucas, I want to see your best friend that's living with you. What's his name??" Gabby said automatically smoothing things over between the two males.

"His name's Cole. I think you'll really like him. He's the same age you both are." Lucas answered.

"Cool!! Let's get going!! I wanna meet him!!" Gabby said.

"You ready for some competition Troy?" Lucas whispered.

"W-w-w-what??" Troy stuttered out.

"I see the way you look at Gabs. It's obvious that you love her. It just reassured me from the way you answered my question." Lucas said to Troy as they were walking up in front of Gabby.

"Okay, I lover her, an I was hoping that this trip was going to be a good place to get her back, but I guess not since she seems pretty psyched with meeting Cole. Troy said saying Cole's name with disgust.

Lucas kept to himself after Troy said that. There was a little secret about Cole, that Troy didn't exactly need to know about yet.

**Okay. Let me start this author's note off with an I'M SO SORRY!! I really meant to get this chapter out sooner. I SWEAR!! I had this chapter just sitting on here and hadn't uploaded it yet. **

**So, do you know what Cole dirty little secret is?? I do…hehe. If anyone can guess that right you will get to be a character in the story!! BUT, you'll have to guess and get it right!!**

**Well, I liked the reviews that I've been getting…..all I have to say is KEEP IT UP!!**

**Well- I gotta go!! Off to church!!**

**Texas is where my heart will always be—**

**Calli ******


	15. Chapter 13

**HEY!!! Before you read the first person to guess the question right was…readingfreak101. All the others are…xxDazzledByHisCrookedSmilexx, Tuzki Bunny, Huni-Bun17, Holy Cross Baby, XXWatchMeWorkXX all got the question right!!! Cole is gay.**

**Chapter 13**

**By: msbball8 aka Calli**

They were on their way to Lucas's house when Lucas said, "Did Aunt Anna tell you that I had a girlfriend?"

"No! When did you meet her? What's her name? What does she look like?" Gabby asked all at once.

"One question at a time cuz." Lucas said.

"Her name is Amanda. She's got long brown hair, brown eyes. I met her at a club one night." Lucas answered.

"Cool. Is she nice?" Gabby asked.

"Yes, Gab, I was raised by Aunt Anna remember?? She wouldn't even let me date a girl for this long if she didn't care about my family." Lucas replied.

"Okay okay. I'll stop with all the questions." Gabby said.

Throughout the whole car ride Troy kept quiet listening to cousins bicker about stupid things. Troy was really thinking about what Lucas had said at the airport about his roommate. A ton of bad thoughts were running through his head, He knew nothing about this guy. He didn't know if he had thirty tattoos or none at all. He didn't know if he was gay or straight. Troy was really hoping he was gay, that way he wouldn't have to worry about him hitting on his Bella. Then he thought "_His Bella?!?! Where in the world did that come from? I want her to be mine again that's where it came from." _They pulled up to the house and saw two people waving and standing outside the house.

"Alright, Troy, Gabby, this is Amanda, my girlfriend. Amanda this is my cousin Gabby and one of her best friends Troy." Lucas introduced.

"Hello" Amanda greeted.

"Hey." Troy and Gabby greeted back.

"Okay. Troy, Gabby this is Cole, my roommate. Cole this is Troy and Gabby." Lucas introduced again.

"Welcome to Italy, more specifically Bali." Cole said.

"Glad to be here." Gabby said politely.

"Ditto." Troy said wanting to say least as possible to him.

"Well…Let's go inside." Amanda says awkwardly.

**Inside The House**

"Okay I want to get to know Amanda. What do you say?" Gabby asked.

"Sure. Let's go out back." Amanda said. And the only females in the room left.

**With The Boys**

'_This is awkward' _Troy thought. _'I have no idea what to say!' _

"Well, Troy, what are some of your hobbies? Cole asked.

"Um...I really like to play basketball. I play for my high school team back home. I like to hang out with my friends. I play golf. Not as much as basketball though. I do it during the off-season." Troy answered politely.

"Cool." Cole replied.

"What are your hobbies?" Troy asked Cole just to be polite. He really wasn't interested in what his hobbies were.

"Well, I like to play futbol or as you Americans would say soccer. I like to hang out with friends. I'm really into theatre at school. I've starred in seventeen school productions. My cell phone is my life. And that's basically it." Cole answered.

"What are your hobbies Luke?" Troy asked the boy.

"Well, I love baseball, but during the off-season I play basketball. I also play soccer, tennis, golf"…and so-on and so-on.

**With the girls**

"So Amanda, what do you like to do?" Gabby asked.

"Well, when I'm not doing schoolwork, work, or hanging with Lucas. I like to sing, act, dance, compose, read, watch chick flicks with my girlfriends, I love to mess around on the computer, oh, and I also play volleyball and basketball which makes Luke so happy. What about you Gabriella?" Amanda questioned

"First off, don't call me Gabriella. Call me Gabby, Brie, Gab. Whatever, just not Gabriella people only call me that when I'm being stubborn or when their mad at me. Now onto my hobbies. I am so busy with schoolwork and other things that I hardly have any free time. But, when I do, I love to read, hang out with my friends, play piano, watch chick flicks with my girlfriends, play soccer, hang out with my mom, and swim. I'm a pretty simple girl." Gabby replied.

"Well, me and three of my friends are going to see and re-run of _Steel Magnolias _do you want to come?" Amanda invited.

"I don't want to impose on you and your friends Amanda." Gabby told her.

"First off, you won't be imposing; my friends and I always love new company. Second off, if you want me to call you Gabby, you have to call me something other than Amanda, Mandy, Manda, Manda-Panda, I don't care. Amanda just sounds so proper. So will you come?" Manda asked.

"Sure. I'd love to."

"Great, I'll come over tomorrow at 11am to pick you up. Is that ok?"

"That's fine."

"Cool, now let's go back inside and see what the boys are doing."

**Inside with everyone**

"Hey Luke, where are our rooms?" Gabby asked.

"Oh, I totally forgot about that. Gabby your room is right next door to Cole's and Troy, your room is on the other side of Cole's." Lucas said still sitting on the couch. He and Troy were engrossed into an Xbox game.

"Well, I guess I'll be the nice one and actually show you where the room is." Cole said with laughter in his voice.

"Ok, thanks Cole." Gabby said.

As they walked up the stairs the two started talking, to get to know each other better, after all if you were going to live with someone for 3 weeks you at least needed to know what they liked to do.

"So, Cole, what do you like to do for fun around here?" Gabby asked to start off the conversation.

"Well, I really like to play soccer as you Americans call it. I'm actually doing a co-ed league this summer; do you like to play soccer?" Cole asked.

"Yea, I do along with my brother. He and I both love the sport, basketball too." Gabby answered.

"I have a favor to ask of you. Now you don't have to do it if you don't want to, but our soccer team is one player short of being able to play, and if we don't get another team member by Saturday (It's Thursday) we won't be able to play at all this summer. So I was wondering if you would play with us?" Cole asked pleadingly.

"Sure I'll play with you!! When's practice?" Gabby replied excitedly.

"First practice is tonight. Did you bring cleats and shin guards??" Cole asked again.

"Yep, I sure did." Gabby said.

"Ok, well I just got a text saying that the practice was rescheduled to like 20 minutes from now, so we really should get ready and then I'll take you to practice and you'll get to meet the team. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great! I'll go get ready. See ya in 10."

They both walked in to their respective rooms and started to get ready. Ten minutes later Gabby and Cole walked out. Gabby was smiling because she was going to be able to play the sport she had been longing to play in Italy.

"Where do you think you're going Gabby?" Lucas asked protectively.

"I'm going to play soccer Luke. Cole asked me to play with his team and I said yes. Is that ok?" Gabby said with exasperation in her voice.

"Ya, that's fine. I thought you were going to a club." Lucas said without taking his eyes off of the television.

"Ya, I'm really going to a club dressed like this Luke." Gabby said with sarcasm lacing her voice, "With cleats, shin guards, and a soccer ball." Then Gabby rolled her eyes at her own cousin's stupidness.

"Hey, Brie, we really need to get going if were going to make it there on time." "_And before Troy beats me to a bloody pulp._" Cole said and thought.

"Ok. Let's get going! I want to play some futbol!" Gabby said excitedly.

When they got there 8 other people were standing on the field.

"C'mon let's introduce you to everyone." Cole said getting out of the car.

"Hey guys! I have great news!" Cole yelled.

"Hey Cole." They all yelled back.

"Alright guys I want to introduce you to Gabby, she's Lucas's cousin and is conveniently staying with him for the length of our league." Cole told the team.

"Brie, this is Kennydy, Kaelynn, Trinity, and Kelci." Cole introduced pointing to each girl as he said their name.

"Kennydy plays striker, Kaelynn plays fullback, Trinity plays forward, and Kelci plays goalie." Cole said, saying each player's position.

"These are the boys, Hayden, Bryan, Adam, and where is Jake?"

"He's running late. He had a doctor's appointment remember?" Bryan said to him.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Sorry." Cole told them.

"Hayden plays striker, Bryan plays goalie, Adam plays fullback, I play fullback, and Jake plays striker too. What do you play Brie?" Cole asked.

"I play forward." Gabby replied.

"That's just what we need. Now-" Cole gets cut off by Hayden saying "Here comes Jake." Cole turned around and hugged Jake and kissed him on the cheek.

"W-wh-who is that Cole?" Gabby said stuttering profusely.

Cole gulped, "This is Jake, my boyfriend." Cole said with a smile to Jake.

There was a thud. Gabriella fainted.

**Well, how about that for an ending?? I know I am the worst author ever! I was so stuck on how to have Gabby find out Cole was gay. I finally thought this up. I know this has taken me forever and again I am so sorry. The next chapter will be up within the week…hopefully, that all depends on how much homework I have. I am totally stuck for MBND for those of you who read my other story I don't know when the next update will be. I am SO SORRY!!! I leave next week for a vacay down to Austin…I am SO happy about that, maybe I'll get inspired to write for you before I go?!?! Who knows?**

**REVIEW!!!! Please :) How many of you have gotten confused and have favorited a story instead of reviewing it? I know I have. So, hit that green button right down there and review. OH, and check out my blog!! The link is on my profile, and if you haven't already please check out **_**My? Boy Next Door**_** and please give me some help…I really don't know what to do there. **

**Ok, I have a question for all of my readers, should I do a thing at the beginnig of the chapter where it says Longest Review then Funniest review then Overall Best Review? I was just wondering what you guys think i should do....review or PM me to tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I own exactly jack squat except Lucas, Cole, and Amanda….and yep that's it!**

**This chapter is dedicated to readingfreak101 and xxDazzledByHisCrookedSmilexx. **

**Alright well……Review…pretty please Insert a big smiley face here.**

**Calli :) **


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14  
By: msbball8 aka Calli**

"Gabby? Brie? Ella? Gabster? Please wake up. Lucas is going to kill me. Heck, Troy is going to kill me. Please. Pretty please with a bunch of Snickers on top!" Cole pleaded with the unconscious girl.

"Ugh…What happened? Why did I faint?" Gabby asked groggily.

"You found out that Cole was gay." Hayden stated bluntly.

"Oh...yea...that's right. You're gay?" Gabby said hesitantly.

"Yea. Lucas already knows. He's probably expecting us for dinner. It's almost 7:00. We probably need to get back. We can practice tomorrow. The field's open all day so you can show us your skills then. Ok? Because we _really_ need to head home. Lucas will get really angry if we aren't there by 7:10. You ready to go?" Cole explained.

"Yep, I'm ready. Nice to meet y'all, I'll see you tomorrow." Gabby said while she was walking off the field.

When they got into the car Gabby said calmly but sternly, "When exactly were you going to tell me that you were gay?"

"Umm…" Cole started.

"You weren't going to tell me?" Gabby asked with hurt lacing her voice.

"Of course I was. I just wasn't going to tell you there." Cole replied keeping his eyes on the road.

"Whatever." Gabby replied curtly.

"Brie, don't be mad, please. C'mon, I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't know how you were going to react, and some people aren't very accepting of the fact that I am gay. Like Kaelynn, and Kelci wouldn't talk to me for 2 and ½ weeks after they found out. Do you know how much that hurts? To have someone not talk to you for a decision they have no control over? I mean it's my life. I love all the girls like little sisters, but we aren't as close after I came out of the closet. I don't want that to happen with you."

"You just met me!" Gabby exclaimed loudly.

"I know, but I want to be friends with you......If it's ok with you of course."

"It's fine with me. I really don't have that big of a problem with it. I don't see why the girls do. It's not like you dated one of them."

"Alright, cool we're friends. And we are home with 2 minutes to spare. Now let's hurry, and say soccer practice was good." Cole said hurriedly rushing out of the car to get inside.

**Inside The House**

"Hello Gabby" Amanda said.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry Manda. I totally forgot let me go and get ready. Give me 10 minutes. I am so sorry." Gabby pleaded.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. The movie doesn't start for another hour. I called Lucas and asked where you were and he said soccer practice and I decided to come over and help you get ready. If that's ok?" Amanda asked.

"Of course that's ok! I could use a girls mind with all these boys in the house. Come on up." Gabby invited.

**With Gabby and Amanda**

"So, Gabby, how long have you liked Troy?" Amanda asked with a hint of slyness in her voice.

"WHAT? I mean what the hell are you talking about? I don't like Troy, well more than any other best friend that is." Gabby shot back.

"Oh wait let me rephrase that, how long have you loved Troy?" She said again.

"Again I say what the hell are you talking about? I do not love Troy Bolton." Gabby said to her.

"I think you do. Now I know I don't know much about you and Troy's former relationship..."

"_Damn right you don't._" Gabby thought.

"But I do know something about people and love."

"Huh? Lucas's girlfriend say what?"

"Look, before you came Lucas told me that his cousin and her ex-boyfriend were coming. He said that you broke up with him because you caught him in a drunken moment. I know how you felt, and how you feel. Don't tell me no you don't because I do. Look, it took Lucas and me a long time to get to the state we are today. A couple of years ago you wouldn't know if we were dating at all. We were on one day then off the next, we really had to work. The reason we were like that is because I caught him in bed with my best friend at a party. I don't want your pity. It was a long time ago; I don't dwell on the past. He was wasted. Extremely wasted. I couldn't just jump up and leave him, I love him, but I didn't want to worry if he was cheating on me again. I couldn't exactly avoid him because we went to school together, we had the same friends it was tremendously awful. I didn't want to be in a room with him, and if I was all he did was apologize. Finally, after some long midnight three way calls with my girlfriends I called him up. I told him I didn't want to talk over the phone we needed to this face to face. So, we met the next day over here. Cole wasn't here so the house was empty. We locked all the doors from the outside so we could really talk it out with out the other one storming out. We talked, and talked, and talked, and talked. We decided to be friends. I tell you it was the longest, most awful, crappiest 3 weeks I have ever experienced. So, after 3 weeks of being friends I'd had enough of that crap. So, I took a chance. I took him aside one day, we were at the park. I told him I still loved him, and wanted to get back together with him even though we still had a lot of issues to work out. We worked them out, but it didn't happen overnight. It took about 2 months to work them all out, but we did and boy, was it worth it." Amanda explained.

"Your point?" Gabby snapped.

"Just because he did something wrong, doesn't mean he doesn't love you. It may take time to put trust in him again, and I know that. But let him know how you feel he can't do anything without knowing how you feel about it." Amanda told her calmly.

"But…but what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Gabby stuttered.

"You have to take the risk. There's an old quote that I really like; _"Forget the risk; take the fall, if it's what you want it's worth it all." _ But trust me, Troy feels the same way."

"I don't love him."

"Keep telling yourself that." Amanda said.

"I will because it's true."

"Ok, I believe you. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeppers, lets jet."

"Ok, BYE LUCAS, ME AND GABBY ARE LEAVING."

"OK" Lucas yelled back.

**At the Movie Theater**

"Gabby, I want you to meet my friends, Kaelynn, Kelci, and Trinity." Amanda said.

For the second time that day Gabriella fainted.

**Ok….i am SO sorry for not updating sooner. I was going to, then I got sick, then I had a HUGE project, the I got sick again…..it was hectic. **

**I am sooooooo sorry that it's so short. If I went on the ending would stink so I decided to stop it here.**

**REVIEW!!! Pwease :)**

**Calli :)**


	17. ANdont kill me

**Hey Guys……or Girls if you prefer. The reason I haven't updated is because…well…I have writer's block. I really need some help. I have no idea what to do. I've run some ideas through my head and they're just no good! I have no idea what to do. OH!!! For all my MBND readers the next chapter should be up today or tomorrow. PLEASE HELP ME!!!!! **

**LUV ya,**

**Calleigh**


	18. You're going to kill me

**Ok. I know you're all about to kill me. I know you probably thought I updated but sadly I didn't. I won't be updating for a while as much as it pains me to say that but it's true. One of my best friends EVER and I got into a huge fight…it sucks. He's blaming something on me that I had no control over and he won't let me explain. So, my mind's focused on that right now and anything I write will be sad and depressing and I don't want it to be. Importance, It Varies With People is coming to an end. It's kind of sad because that's my first story…  
*sniffle* *sniffle*. MBND…I really don't know when I'll get the next chapter of that up…I've got a new story idea in my head. I'll publish it once Importance, It Varies With People is done. I don't know when that will be. Because…..well it's complicated. And on top of all that drama my parents are fighting left and right. My house is crazy right now. And then my school's Valentine's Day dance is a Sadie Hawkins dance. I don't have that much confidence in myself so this REALLY sucks. And I have 5 tests on Friday. A math, science, lang. arts, social studies, and an honors test. So I'm really busy. And if you've stuck with me this long I truly adore you. There are a few people I would like to thank who have stuck with me and been really just all around sweet people.**

_laughnsmile96:_** You are one of the sweetest people ever!!! You help me just about every time I ask for it…which is very often. You review every chapter of both of my stories. You are a truly great human being and any boy who is lucky enough to get you for life he is extremely lucky.**

_Zanessaloverocks x3: _**Bailey….Bailey. How can I describe you??? I don't think there are enough words in the dictionary to describe you. You are one of the sweetest and funniest people I've ever come across. Loyal too. You have stuck with me through just about everything. You rock!**

**Again I'm super sorry…**

**Calleigh **


End file.
